Stay Close, Don't Go
by turquoiseraindrops
Summary: What happens when a very important person returns to the hospital to work on a case, and more importantly, how will everyone react? AI. Slight Mer/Der
1. Of Blue Scrubs and Old Memories

**Hey guys, this is my first AI story and I hope you guys like it! This takes place after the S6 finale and it's a few months after everyone has had counseling and things like that. Derek is still Chief of Surgery.**  
**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Alex was in the resident locker room, pulling on his light blue scrubs and lab coat with his name in cursive over his left breast pocket. He thought about how lucky he was. He was brought up in a home with rarely any true family. Sure, he had his mom and dad, and brother and sister, but were they really a family? They never spent much quality time together. His father beat his mom, and he was there to hear it. It was really bad, yet here he was. On his way to becoming a surgeon, a real life surgeon. He still couldn't believe it.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands and yawned. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately since the shooting that had occured a few months ago. He was getting counselling, and everything was going smoothly except for sleep. He had broken it off with Lexie a while ago, considering he never really loved her. It was more of a physical relationship than anything, and they had agreed that maybe they weren't the best for each other. So now he was single, and oddly, he was okay with that.

He stood and began to follow his fellow residents for rounds. He was getting really interested in Pediatrics more and more never really thought that he was good with kids, but he felt like maybe since his childhood was rough, and absolutely horrible, that that was how he connected with the kids, and made them feel better.

Before he could get to the first patient for rounds, he was pulled behind the wall and pushed up against it by one of his closest friends, Meredith Grey. "Um, what the hell, Mer?" He asked as he rubbed his head where it had made contact with the hard wall behind him.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't let you go in there." She said, her eyes showing nothing but complete fear and surprise.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell not?" He asked her, confused as to why he wasn't allowed to do rounds.

"Just... If you go in there, I think you'll freak out a little." She warned him.

"Mer, I can handle this. I've handled a lot of shit recently, I'm sure this won't be so bad." He said, pushing the tiny framed woman away from him a little, and walking into the room.

"Okay, who's presenting?" Izzie Stevens said as she looked around the room. This was Alex's case, he was supposed to present, but he was too shocked to speak.

He felt a nudge from Meredith, sending him back into reality, and he cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

"Carlson Young, 15, presented with a malignant glioma close to the sensory and motor cortex of the brain and is scheduled for awake brain surgery this afternoon." He said as he stared at his chart, unable to make eye contact with the blonde doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Karev. You and Dr. Grey will be the residents on this case, everyone else can continue." Izzie said as everyone but Alex and Meredith stayed in the room. "Carlson, Dr. Karev and Dr. Grey are two of the best residents in this hospital. You are very lucky to have them." She said and exited the room, Meredith and Alex close behind.

"Izzie, you're back." Meredith said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Just for this case, Derek asked me to come, and since I have been focused on Peds lately at my practice in Chehalis, he thought this would be a perfect oppurtunity for me." She explained.

Alex couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't react, he couldn't blink, he couldn't do anything. He just stared at her as though she had three eyes and an arm sticking out the top of her head.

"Mer, could you take Carlson up for an MRI, and Dr. Karev, update her chart." Izzie said, handing him the chart of the young patient. He gave a small nod, and watched in pure shock as his ex-wife walked away.

"I told you." Meredith said as she walked into the room of their patient, leaving Alex standing in a state of awe.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I know it's short, but this is just an intro! Please review!**


	2. Of Cafeterias and Confessions

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter for _Stay Close, Don't Go._ Hope you like it!**

"Here are the MRI results for Carlson Young, Iz." Meredith said as she approached the young blonde doctor. Izzie smiled at her as she held the scan up to the light to get a better view.

"Damn, we're going to have to be really careful, aren't we?" Izzie said, giving the scan back. She hated being on a Peds case, since she was seeing kids being so sick, but she always felt better when she was successful.

"Iz, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?" Meredith asked the blonde as she bit her lip.

"I already told you. Derek invited me to work on a Peds case." Izzie replied, giving a strange look to her old friend. "Why do you ask?"

"I just... It's been a while, and the shooting that happened. I just assumed... We all assumed you wouldn't ever come back." Meredith sighed and shook her head. "Just forget about it. We're happy to have you."

"I came back for work, and that's all. I missed you guys, I really did, and I still do, but it's always nice to start over and forget a lot that happened." The blonde said to her fellow resident.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Iz. Even if it is for a day." Meredith said and walked away, going to share the news with the patient.

Izzie sighed and looked around the place that she spent so many countless hours in so long ago. It had changed, yet it hadn't. The walls were a different color, there were new tiles on the floor, the nurse's station had a new computer. But still, the hospital hadn't changed at all. Everything was still painfully the same. She recognized certain linen closests and on-call rooms that made her feel sick to her stomach, just recalling the memories.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tug on her arm, and suddenly she was inside an x-ray room, and the door was closed and locked. "Dr. Karev, what is it?" Izzie asked, suddenly annoyed by her ex-husband for no reason at all.

"Listen to me, Iz. I know that you're angry with me, I know you're hurt, and I know that you don't get exactly what happened and why it happened, but that doesn't mean you get to be a bitch to me." Alex said to her, anger rising in his voice.

"A bitch?" Izzie asked incredulously. "How the hell am I being a bitch to you?"

"You aren't even saying my name!" Alex said, his voice raising. "You're calling me Dr. Karev, like you're in charge of me or something."

"Well on this case I am, Dr. Karev." The blonde replied, emphasising his name.

"Why did you come here?" He pressed on her.

"I got an offer." She said automatically, lying through her teeth.

"I get that, but why did you say yes? Why after all this time?" He asked her, needing to hear her answer.

"I'm sick, Alex. Okay?" Izzie began, sighing as she finally said it aloud. "Not health sick, but I'm sick of my life. I used to be so happy. I used to love my life, my job, my friends, my husband!" She replied, her voice now raising as well. "I used to want to live my life to the fullest every day, and now I'm a divorcee, and I'm supposed to stay optimistic and peppy about it? I can't do that! I can't... I can't pretend I'm okay, when I am not." She said, tears stinging her eyes. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable, but Alex made her feel that way. She promised herself she wouldn't tell him, but of course, the truth came out.

She waited for a response, any hint as to how he would react. Instead of getting what she wanted, Alex left the room without another word. She rubbed her forehead as she sighed in frustration. Why did she do that to him?

* * *

Derek Shepherd looked at the surgical board with a smile on his face. The board was perfect. It wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't empty either. He felt good being the Chief of Surgery, yet he still felt like something was missing. He didn't get to spend enough time with his loving wife, and he barely got any time in the OR. He wished he could be the head of the neurosurgery department again, but you can't always get what you want.

"What did you offer Izzie to come here?" Derek heard the familiar voice, and turned to find his wife with her hands on her hips. He gave her a small peck on the lips, and smiled at her.

"A smiple hello, would've been nice." He chuckled at her serious expression and sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous locks. "I thought about possibly giving her her old job back." He admitted to the petite woman. "She just loves it here, I can tell, and I thought I was doing the right thing."

Meredith nodded, "Okay." She said, gave him a peck on the lips, and walked back to find Alex and Cristina for lunch.

* * *

Cristina Yang walked into the lunchroom with her tray full of food and sat next to Alex with a frustrated sigh.

"Can I help you with something, Yang?" Alex said to the obviously frustated asian woman.

"Barbie's back." She said angrily, turning towards him. "Barbie's here, and you seem totally okay with that?"

"I'm leaving." Alex said, beginning to stand, but was pulled back into his chair by Cristina.

"No you aren't. You're explaining to me right now why you are so okay with this." Cristina said, taking a bite of her sandwich. When Alex didn't say anything, she groaned. "Come on, Evil Spawn, spit it out." She said, her mouth still full with food.

"I'm okay with this because it doesn't matter. She can do whatever the hell she wants. I'm not her husband, I'm not her boyfriend, I can't do anything about it, okay?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Can we just drop it now?"

Meredith Grey strolled into the cafeteria with a salad in her hand, and sat down next to her two friends. "This day just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it?"

"Seriously." Cristina and Alex said as they continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

_Don't forget to review (:_


	3. Of Rambling and Requests

**Here's Chapter Three! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Izzie was scrubbing in for the first time in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital since she was fired from her job. She sighed as recalled the memory. The pain that it caused her, not physically, but emotionally. She lost Alex because of that, and she would never be able to forgive herself for that.

The door creaked open and Izzie looked over to see Lexie Grey entering the scrub room. "Oh, hey Lexie." Izzie greeted her with a kind smile. "How have you been?"

"He called for you." She blurted out, making Izzie furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Lexie, I don't..." Izzie began before getting cut off.

"When he was shot." She responded. "I know you heard about it... The shooting. He was shot, and he... He called for you, or he thought that I was you because I was blonde at the time, but I dyed my hair back, so you probably didn't know, but..." Lexie continued to ramble as Izzie's thoughts began to wander. What did that even mean? He called for her?

"I'm sorry." Izzie said, confusion laced through her voice. "What?"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the scrub room door opened and Alex and Meredith walked in. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. Bye Izzie! Nice seeing you again." Lexie said as she walked out, leaving Izzie dumbfounded.

"Iz, you okay?" Meredith asked her blonde friend, nothing but concern for her.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just... I'm fine." She said.

"Well, pull it together, we have a fifteen-year old girl on the table." Alex muttered more to himself than to Izzie. It was the first words he had spoken to her since she ranted to him in the on-call room earlier that week.

* * *

"Successful surgery, Dr. Stevens." One of the scrub nurses said to her in the surgery after the tumor was successfully taken out of the young girl's brain.

"Thank you nurse." She said with a smile and continued to scrub between Alex and Meredith. Throughout the entire surgery, she couldn't stop thinking about what Lexie was saying. Of course, Izzie was focused on the patient, but when there wasn't much going on to be worried about, Izzie was thinking of what she said. What had she meant by Alex calling for her? Did he still love her?

"I'm hungry." Alex said after he was done scrubbing, and walked out of the scrub room.

Izzie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well isn't he being just wonderful and cheerful." She muttered angrily.

"Well he is kind of surprised you're still here, Iz. Just give him some time." Meredith said to her.

"I don't know if I have time left. I'm staying to monitor Carlson post-op, then who knows where I'll go. Back to my old job? I don't know." Izzie sighed, "I just came to see you guys, work a little, and I was planning on doing something else, but..." Izzie sighed, "Nevermind."

Meredith sighed and walked towards the door. "Iz, just... give him some time." She said before leaving the room with Izzie alone.

* * *

After a long day of making sure Carlson was okay, Izzie went across the street to Joe's to have a few drinks. She hadn't been there in a while, and maybe she would see some people she knew. Maybe even someone in particular.

She sat there and downed her first shot of tequila quickly when the bell dinged. She turned to see who was entering and saw Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd coming through the door. Izzie smiled and waved them over.

"Stevens? What are you doing here?" Mark asked her with a smug grin on his face.

"I was here for a case, nice to see you too Dr. Sloan." Izzie chuckled at the plastic surgeon and turned to Derek.

"Where's Mer?" She asked him. Throughout the week, Derek and Izzie became a bit closer since he was cheif and she had to talk to him about a lot of things. She even ate dinner with him and Meredith one night. It was really nice to catch up with them.

"She had to do some paperwork back at the hospital." He said and she nodded at him. Derek looked at Izzie and sighed, "I have an important question to ask you, Izzie." He said to her and she looked at him hesitantly.

"Okay...? Go for it." She said to him with a confused look on her face.

"What would you say to a permanent job here at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital?" Derek asked her.

Izzie just stared at him for a moment. All of the thoughts running back into her head. Alex calling for her when he was shot, Carlson's surgery, being with Meredith and Cristina again, George.

And then she fainted.

* * *

_Please review! (:_


	4. Of Frustation and Secrets Revealed

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys, you make my day! Here's chapter four! Enjoy! (:

* * *

**

"Isobel Stevens. Thirty year-old female. Fainted at Emerald City Bar. BP 115 over 75." The paramedic gave Izzie's vitals to the ER resident and attending on call which happened to be Owen Hunt and Alex Karev.

Alex's eyes widened when he heard her name being said from the paramedic. He froze for a moment, looking frantically at Hunt, and then at Shepherd and Sloan who arrived with her in the ambulance. "What the hell?" Alex said to the two men who looked just as freaked as he did.

"Dammit, I'm fine. Will you just let me go. I'm fine." Izzie repeated, which calmed Alex down a little bit. At least she was concious and talking.

"Karev, get her to a bay, run a blood test, and get her admitted." Hunt ordered. Alex nodded and did as he was told, not saying a word to Izzie as he did so.

After dropping off the blood sample he took, he decided to go find Meredith and Cristina and tell them what was going on. That way Meredith could ask Derek what exactly happened. Alex wasn't ready to show that he actually cared. Obviously he did deep down inside, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

Once finding Meredith and Cristina at a nurse's station, he stood next to them and groaned, leaning his head on the counter.

Cristina looked at Meredith, then gave Alex a strange look. "Um, are you okay?" She asked him, confused as to why he was groaning next to her and Meredith.

"Izzie's admitted." He said, his voice muffled by the countertop where his head was laying, though Meredith and Cristina could hear him clearly.

"Wait, what?" Meredith asked him, suddenly concerned for her old friend. Right now at this moment, it didn't matter how she left or why she was back, she just cared about her health, and she hoped Izzie was okay.

"She fainted at Joe's apparently." He said, finally showing his face. He rubbed his eyes from the stress that he has experienced today so far. "She was with your husband and Mark if you want to ask what happened. I don't know shit, and I'd rather keep it that way." He said bitterly towards his friend.

"Okay..." Meredith said, furrowing her eyebrows and walking away to find Derek. She was going to see what was up with Izzie and why Alex was so intensely angry with her.

* * *

Meredith spotted Derek at the ER nurse's station and jogged over to him. "Hey, I heard about Izzie. What happened?" She asked him with concern lacing through her features. She really hoped that everything was okay.

"Well I offered her a permanent job here, and she... fainted." Derek shrugged. "I think it was a panic attack, she'll be fine." Derek said. "She looked as though a lot happened to her today. Do you know anything?"

"All I know is that Alex was being an ass to her all day, and still is today." Meredith sighed, "He's on her case, right?" Derek nodded at her question and Meredith shrugged. "Hopefully this means they'll have a coherent conversation with each other." She mused towards her husband.

"I love you." Derek said to her and kissed her lips softly and soundly causing Meredith to giggle softly.

"I love you, too." She said, smiling and walking back to her patient in cardio.

* * *

"Blood test for Isobel Stevens." Alex Karev said to the person running the lab station today. He waited impatiently as they went to go get what he requested. As he waited, his thoughts began to wander. Maybe something was seriously wrong with her. Maybe the cancer is back. He didn't think about that before and he suddenly became a nervous wreck. "What the hell is taking so long?" He asked impaciently to no one in particular. Suddenly the test was handed to him and he looked it over quickly. He froze when he read what was in front of him. Was he reading right? Was this what was really happening? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't he know about this? What the hell was going on right now?

He rushed to where Izzie was laying, reading a magazine in the ER. She had been patiently awaiting the results, just as nervous as he was before he found out what was really going on. He forcefully closed the curtain, so it was just the two of them.

Izzie looked up from her magazine, and saw that her ex-husband was in front of her, holding the lab results in his hand. "Oh, are those the results?" She asked him.

"No. Don't do that. Don't play dumb." He said to her with anger and frustration laced through his words. "Don't act like you have no idea what the hell is going on!" He yelled, his voice raising with every word.

"Alex?" She asked, her voice was full of fear mixed with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant?" He yelled, his voice loud enough for the hospital to hear.

Izzie just looked at him with a shocked look on her face, her eyes wide, and her throat suddenly dry.

_Shit.

* * *

_

**Please review!**


	5. Of Signatures and Apologies

**Wow. You guys really dont' know how much the comments and reviews mean to me. You guys certainly had a lot to say, haha! But you guys are great! Keep 'em comin'!

* * *

**

Izzie closed her eyes. She squeezed them tight in hope that if they were closed tightly enough, that everything would disappear and they could start over, back to the beginning. As soon as her eyes opened, though, her dreams faded and she was met with reality once again. Damn reality.

"Izzie. Answer me. Are you pregnant?" Alex asked her, annoyed with her not answering him for the last five minutes. She didn't speak a word, she was in complete silence, and he was past getting annoyed. Now he was just angry.

"What does the blood test say?" She asked, playing dumb. Of course she was pregnant. He was a doctor, he knew that blood tests never lied.

"Well this blood test says that you are. Which doesn't make much sense, considering we harvested your eggs when you were sick, and you can't have a baby unless I..." He trailed off, and his face hardened. He had figured it out, and Izzie was prepared for the worst. She braced herself for what she was about to hear. The yelling, the bashing. "You forged my signature?"

There it was.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina cringed as they heard Alex yelling at Izzie. They were currently at the ER nurse's station, but it didn't matter where you were in the hospital, you could probably here the anger on the fifth floor. They cringed once again as a louder yell came from Alex. It was going to be a long day.

"So Barbie's pregnant." Cristina said with no emotion whatsoever.

Meredith nodded. "Apparently she is." She said, sighing. "It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" She said, looking at her person.

"Not really." Cristina said with an honest, yet bitter tone.

"Cristina." Meredith scolded, saddened with Cristina's anger towards the blonde.

"Well just think about it, Mer. She leaves us by giving a letter to Alex. Then comes back and doesn't even speak to him, leaves again, then comes back expecting him to take her back, and when he doesn't... She leaves again. Now she's back pregnant. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't surprise me." Cristina said, turning back to her chart.

Meredith just sighed and was left to ponder what Cristina had said.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Izzie said, tears threatening to spill from her big brown eyes. "I can't tell you how sorry I am." She apologized once again. They had moved to an empty on-call room for them to discuss why Izzie had done what she had, and Alex was just sitting there expressionless and wordless.

"Okay." Alex said. The first word he said since they had been in the room. He must've gotten all his anger out in the ER, because he was nothing but a man sitting on a bed. He wasn't even Alex anymore.

"I... Wanted a baby. I wanted one badly. I didn't want to take time to call you and ask you if you could sign a stupid paper, because we know how long that wou've taken." She said, tears now cascading down her cheeks. "We both know that you probably wouldn't do it anyway, because that would mean having to see me. Having to deal with me being around. So no, I didn't ask for your permission, and yes, I did forge your signature, but Alex you have to see where I'm coming from."

"I can't." He said, finally looking up at her. "I can't see where you're coming from. I would've said yes if you just asked me. I wouldn't have declined your wish to have a child Izzie, because I know that's what you want. I'm not that heartless. I'm not going to not allow you to have what you want. Of course I would want to be a part of the baby's life, but Iz..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "God, I can't believe you just did this."

Izzie nodded. She didn't want to say anymore, so she just sat next to him on the bed, a few feet away from him and put her head in her hands and began to cry. And to her surprise, Alex put an arm around her to comfort her.

* * *

Lexie was walking through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital to find an on-call room, so that she could finally get a little bit of sleep. She found one that was partly open, and she didn't hear anyone snoring or talking, or making any other sounds, so she opened the door. When she saw Izzie and Alex sitting there with Alex's arm around her, she felt achieved. Izzie probably told Alex what she heard and he told her the truth. He still loved her and they were going to live happily ever after. Lexie smiled, but frowned once Alex and Izzie both looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to find another on-call room." She said with a smile. "Carry on. I'm glad you two made up, though really. I mean I knew that Alex didn't really love me, and we were only together for the sex, but..." She sighed contentedly. "And I mean, I guess it was just clearer when he said your name, and you told him, and... Gosh, I'm just so happy you two are back together." She smiled and left the room with two very confused people.

"She told you I said your name when I was shot?" Alex asked Izzie, confused as to why she hadn't said anything earlier.

"You slept with her?" Izzie asked, her tears becoming fresh again.

* * *

**This one was a little longer, but not by much. I hope you guys review. I was really in the writing mood once I saw what you guys wrote. Thank you again for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! (:**


	6. The Difference Between Wants and Needs

**You guys are really awesome. The reviews you guys leave make me really happy. They brighten my day in fact. Well the seventh season starts in, like, three days! Exciting! I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to review! :)**

"Izzie. Iz, wait. Come on, Izzie." Alex pleaded as he walked out of the hospital, following the blond surgeon to her car.

"Alex. Stop following me. Turn around and go work." She declared, being stubborn like always. She always acted this way when she was angry about something or when she was annoyed with what she was hearing. In this case, it was both and to be honest, it used to turn Alex on. When he first met her, but now it was just making him angry.

"NO!" He yelled, making her stop dead in her tracks. "I will not turn around and go back to work because I am here trying to fight for you. I'm trying to explain, and you won't let me. I'm trying to raise a fucking baby with you, and you won't even let me try to help you!" He had had enough, and Izzie was shocked when he blew up. He let her have it, and Izzie sighed.

"Fine. Talk." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, letting him explain.

"I slept with her. Yes. I slept with her before and after our divorce was finalized, but it didn't mean anything to me. I was doing it out of depression, Iz. I was depressed, okay?" He admitted to her. "I was depressed and she was there and available."

Izzie looked into his hazel eyes and saw nothing but pure honesty. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Okay." She said and got into her car, leaving Alex to stand there and watch as she drove off.

* * *

Alex walked back into the hospital searching for Lexie. He needed to talk to her, and he was trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't scare her half to death. He saw her filling out charts at a nurse's station. "Lexie." He demanded, causing her to look at him and follow him to an on-call room.

"Alex, I don't think now's the time to do this. Izzie's back and you two are together again, right?" Lexie looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

"No, Lexie. I didn't bring you in here for sex. I brought you here, to calmfully tell you that you did something wrong." He said, trying not to let his anger boil up inside.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side.

"You told Izzie? You told her about what happened the day of the shooting?" He barked at her, raising his voice just a little to make a point.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know that was a problem..." Lexie said, not understanding what was wrong with telling Izzie the truth.

"I just wanted to be the one to tell her, Lexie. I wanted to be the one to tell her that while she was gone, I was obviously still in love with her, and that I made a mistake. Now she thinks that I'm a coward for not telling her." He said, sitting down on the bottom bunk.

"I'm sorry, Alex." She apologized, sitting next to him, and rubbing circles on his back.

"It's okay." He replied, rubbing his forehead, "I just really need her, you know?" He said to her, sighing.

"I know exactly what you mean." Lexie smiled at him as she thought of her own situation with Mark.

* * *

Isobel Stevens walked back into the hospital after she thought about what she needed to for the day. She walked up to the nurse's station and asked where Alex was. They told her that he was in surgery and that he should be out in a few minutes, so she sat in the waiting area with the family of the sick and dying patients of the hospital. That's when she realized that she needed her job back desperately. She needed this job more than anything, because not only did she love the hospital, she loved the people that worked there, and the patients that needed her help. She needed this job, and she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She got up and walked down to Derek's office, knocking on the door before entering.

"Dr. Stevens, hello." Derek said to her, smiling and pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Izzie sat down and looked at him with teary eyes. "Is everything okay, Stevens?" He asked her in a compassionate tone.

"I need this job." She replied, a tear spilling from her eye. "I need it, and I've thought about your offer, and I really would like to take it if it's still available."

Derek looked at her as a small smile formed on his lips. "I would be more than happy to give you your job back, Izzie." He said, extending his hand out to shake her hand. "Welcome back."

* * *

_Please review, so I can update faster! :)_


End file.
